


send you a postcard from heaven's ocean

by blackkat



Series: MerMay Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sass, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Is this the part,” Obi-Wan drawls, balanced on the very edge of the plank, “where I say I would rather die?”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: MerMay Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727092
Comments: 18
Kudos: 803





	send you a postcard from heaven's ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Underwater kisses, Codywan. Could be a lifesaving thing, could be a 'let's try out this neat thing' thing.

“Is this the part,” Obi-Wan drawls, balanced on the very edge of the plank, “where I say _I would rather die_?”

Admiral Grievous coughs, but he takes a warning step forward, saber out and leveled at Obi-Wan’s chest. “ _Captain_ Kenobi, this is the end for you. Do you really think now is the time to mock me?”

“If not now, when?” Obi-Wan asks mildly, and eyes the saber. If he can get his hands on it—

Well. The twenty men behind Grievous will still be a problem, even if he does, but at the very least Obi-Wan will feel a little bit better with a blade in his grip.

Now would be the best time for Anakin to show up, honestly.

Grievous makes a hacking sound that probably passes as a laugh, for him. “Captain, I have treated you with far more courtesy than a _pirate_ deserves. Surrender the location of your base, and you will not die here.”

Obi-Wan is almost tempted to do it; Mace has been _particularly_ tetchy the last few months, and in a pitched battle between a navy admiral and a sea god bound in human form, Obi-Wan is rather certain who he should put his money on. Mace won't be pleased with him, though, and that’s reason enough for Obi-Wan to say politely, “I'm afraid I can't, Admiral. Your hat is so far out of fashion, you’d be laughed right out of the camp. Have you considered changing tailors, by chance?”

Grievous growls, disgusted, and waves a hand. The sailors behind him raise their muskets, and Obi-Wan swallows a groan, shifting back as much as he’s able. The sea is choppy, a storm brewing on the horizon, and it’s hard to keep his balance with his hands bound behind him. This coat is new, though, and he’d really rather it not end up with bullet holes in it quite yet. It was a gift.

“Any last words, Captain?” Grievous rasps, and Obi-Wan hums, tilting his head.

“There was something,” he muses, and doesn’t turns his head, even when scales far below catch the half-light and burn orange-gold. “Ah, yes, I remember now. Death before surrender, and may liberty prevail!”

One step back, and he leaps off the plank, dives straight into the ocean, and goes under.

Musketballs pepper the water a second too late. Obi-Wan arrows through the water, struggling with the ropes around his wrists, and tries not to curse Grievous for his skill with knots. Not _yet_ , at least; he’s short on air as it is, and the ship is still too close for comfort. Already his lungs are aching, and he fights the desire to surface—

Gold in the water, like the sun hammered into scales.

Strong hands catch him, pull him down even deeper until the water is dark shadows and distant sun, and it feels like climbing too far up a tall mountain. It takes effort to control himself enough not to struggle, but—

Obi-Wan trusts those hands more than any other, and he raises his head, looking right into dark eyes. His chest aches, not just from lack of air, and he smiles.

Cody gives him an exasperated look, but smiles back. He’s a vivid thing in the gloom, long, looping tail shining with its own light, dark skin scattered with bright scales like misplaced stars. Clawed fingers catch Obi-Wan’s arms, hauling him closer, and there's a sharp tug at his bonds before they fall loose.

Instantly, Obi-Wan brings his hands up, cupping Cody's face, and Cody turns his head, kisses his palm. Obi-Wan wants to tell him his timing is perfect, but—well. An ocean between them and all that, if less of one right now than sometimes happens. He glances towards the surface, but Grievous’s ship is still there, a looming shadow—

Cody tugs him back around with demanding hands, hauls him in closer, and Obi-Wan catches hold of his shoulders in surprise, raises a brow at him, and sees Cody's fond eye-roll half a second before a warm mouth collides with his.

For an instant, Obi-Wan is absolutely bewildered. Cody's usually the one complaining about romantic gestures at the wrong place and time, and this—

Air fills his lungs, a breath shared, a breath granted. Obi-Wan digs his fingers into scaled skin, kisses back, and feels Cody smile against his lips. Claws trace teasing up his spine, curl around his back, and Obi-Wan retaliates by wrapping his arms around Cody's neck, fingers scraping the sensitive scales that curl behind his ears and down his jaw. He can feel Cody's reaction, the jerk and gasp, the way Cody's tail curls around him, hot against the chill of the water.

It gives him altogether too many immensely pleasant memories of laying Cody out in the sand, making him writhe. Dragging him up onto Obi-Wan’s ship when it rested at port and taking their time in an actual bed. Good things, warm things, and Obi-Wan pulls back just enough to look at Cody, to cup his face. He frames the words he can't say, and Cody grins at him, bright and brilliantly pleased.

 _I know_ , he returns, and kisses Obi-Wan again.


End file.
